


Carolers

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: White Collar
Genre: Advent Challenge 2015, Angst, Christmas Caroling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Holidays, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5626402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal realizes something during his first Christmas together with Peter and El</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carolers

**Author's Note:**

> For the advent prompt "Carolers."

Neal noticed the faint singing during the commercial break, so he wasn't entirely surprised when the doorbell rang. Peter and El apparently lived in the kind of fairy tale neighborhood where people went caroling door to door.

However, he was surprised at the quick glance that El and Peter exchanged after the doorbell. It was fast, and subtle, but Neal made his living observing people.

They were scared? Worried? Surprised? And just slightly ashamed?

Peter got up from his chair and headed to the door before Neal could analyze him further. El gave Neal's knee a quick pat as she untangled her legs from his and got up from the couch. It was a comforting gesture, but also one that clearly told Neal to stay put.

As Peter opened the door, Neal tried to figure out what was going on. There was a flurry of greetings before the singing began, and Neal quickly realized that Peter and El knew the carolers. The song was pretty, but Neal half tuned it out as he studied his lovers. They stood together at the door, arms around each other, looking very much like a loving couple.

Normally, Neal would watch them together with a bit of appreciation and lust, along with a healthy dose of acknowledging how lucky he was to have them both in his life. But every so often seeing them together made him feel like an intruder, and never had he felt that more than right now. They were a couple, in their house, being greeted by people they knew. People who made them ashamed to admit that Neal was present as well, even just as a friend.

Bile rising in his mouth, Neal slipped off the couch as quietly as the cat-burglar he allegedly was and, without coming into view of the front door, snuck out the back.

Outside, the carolers were clearer, their voices filling the snowy night. To the background of their song, Neal fled.


End file.
